The Mission and Her Tears
by Broken Alice
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha! If you walk through that door I will castrate you!" Sasuke and Sakura oneshot possible sequal.


**Ok soo here is a random oneshot I made two year ago...**

* * *

"But why, why can't you stay?" a woman with pink hair yelled. She wore a red silk kimono that illuminated her pale skin and made her green eyes brighter.

She looked up at her lover. Her husband. Asking the same question again.

"Saku… you now the consequences of being an anbu. I can't let this opportunity of killing Itachi let up." her husband said to her. He had onyx hair and onyx eyes. He wore the traditional Anbu captain outfit. But in his hand he had the wolf mask.

* * *

Sasuke came back after he had killed Orochimaru. He was fed up with the same training everyday so he thought of going back to his home even without killing his brother. Though he had two months of no missions and an anbu escort at all times, He was able to date Sakura after months of persuasion. He confessed his true feelings for her and two years later at the age of 21 they were married and he was Anbu captain. They are now 25 years old and have two beautiful children. Kakashi jr. is the oldest by two years and named after the sensei. He is also the spitting image of his father. Sayuki who is now 5months old is the spitting image of her mother except with black hair. Naruto is hokage and married to Hinata. They have a daughter named Hana who has the eyes of the Byagukan (I think I spelled that wrong) and long blonde hair. Neji married TenTen and now the leader of the Hyuga clan. They are working on the child thing. Ino and Sai are engaged and Temari has resigned as a kunoichi of the sand and became a kunoichi of konoha. She is married to Shikamaru. Now back to the Lover's Quarrel:

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha! If you walk through that door I will castrate you!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke winced at her words.

"Sakura...Listen to me."

"No I will not listen to you... you bastard! How dare you accept this mission without telling me!"

"Saki-"

"Don't you Saki-chan me you jerk. Answer my damn question! Do you love your family that much to leave them for a life or death mission?" She yelled as tears rolled down her face.

"But-"

"If you do come back...Don't you dare try to enter this home again!" Sakura yelled as she ran to their room.

Bam! The door slammed shut.

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" She yelled from within the room.

Everything went silent. All you could hear was Sakura's sobbing and Sasuke's attempts to open the door.

**(That's what you get by Paramore)**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

"Sakura...Open the door honey"

"-sob- no -sob-"

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Sa-Ku-Ra"

"No!"

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

"Open the Door" Sasuke whispered.

Everything went quiet.

Click.

The door very slowly opened.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Sakura?"

_Pain make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

Sakura opened the door completely and embraced him.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

He held her with his arms around her waist.

He leaned down and placed his lips upon hers.

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

The stayed in that spot for over five minutes not letting go of each other.

Then they started to break apart.

Sasuke began to caress her cheek in a loving gesture.

"Sakura...you know that I love you and the kids more than anything. But I still have one more goal to achieve. And that is to kill the man I once called my brother."

"I know. I know Sasuke. It's just I don't want you to die. You have two kids and a wife. I don't want to lose you just because of revenge."

"Sakura...I'm sorry."

Sasuke caught her in another passionate kiss. She moaned into it when he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He plunged in and started to explore.

The kiss lasted more than ten minutes when they needed the air they had broken apart.

Noticing the time on the clock, He went with his wife to each child's room and placed a chaste kiss on both their foreheads as they slept. They then walked to the door and he placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's forehead, then her cheek, and last her lips.

"Good bye Sakura" he whispered as he grabbed his Katana and left the house running.

"Goodbye...Sasuke."

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked my very short oneshot. If u want a sequal hey send me a couple of reviews and I'll hook u up with one.**

**So thank you for reading, check out my other stories, and Ja'Ne for Now.**


End file.
